Star Knights
by Starscreamer3000
Summary: 4 poor kids from louisiana are in for the Journey of a lifetime when they go around Universes and saving the galaxy while meeting some crazy charachters along the way. no pairings yet.


By Daniel Lashley-Smith

Chapter 1

Cosmotopia 

A beautiful woman with tanned skin was walking down a corridor. She

had on a navy dress with a light blue sash. On her head was a silver tiara

with a huge sapphire jewel. The woman took out a special key. It was a blue

and gold key. With it she opened a door that led to a room that looked like

a library. In the middle of the room was a pedestal and on it was a globe that

looked as dark as the night sky.

"Starlina?" asked a tiny voice. The woman known as Starlina

Turned around to see a shy girl with flip flops and a gold sundress.

"Starlette why are you here?" asked Starlina. "I was following you"

answered the young child. Starlina went up to her sister and said "I need you

to keep a secret for me" said the elder sibling. Starlette shook her head yes.

"I am bringing in new Star Knights". "Didn't the king say that …?" Starlette

tried to ask. Starlina shook her head and said "I don't care what the king said

we need these Star Knights now more than ever". Starlina pressed on the

sphere and the floor magically went down.

When the floor finished lowering there was a Chamber filled with what

looked like billions of treasure chests. "I hope this works" said Starlina. She

placed her hands on the globe. And out came a flying key. The Key was

silver color. "Listen find the Star Knights everyone is waiting" said Starlina.

The Silver key did a flip and flew straight up.

New Orleans, Louisiana

"V is Trina ready yet!" yelled an impatient teen. He was African-

American and was wearing a Hornets Jersey with blue jeans and lightning

Yellow sneakers. "Yeah we have been here for an hour now" said a

Caucasian teen with blond bobbed hair. "Diablo you guys relax we still have

103 days left until school starts" said the girl named Trina. "Yeah seriously

relax guys" Said a girl in a crimson T-Shirt with flame on it. "How

come your always so hot headed Vanessa" asked the Caucasian teen. "She

must not be Trina's sister" said the African-American kid with a snicker. "I

don't know Josh maybe I'm not" said the 13 year old girl named Vanessa.

All of a sudden a voice came flying down the steps. "Yahoooooooooo!"

Said Trina with her short jet black hair and live wire attitude. She crashed

into the blonde kid. "Thanks for the catch Jus" Said Trina. "No problem"

said Justin dizzily. As his friends were helping him up, Justin noticed

something weird going into Vanessa's back pocket it was a silver glowing

object. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him so he quickly

shrugged it off. "C'mon we have to get Takeshi" said Josh. The crew left

the house and zoomed off on their ATV's.

Zadrekian Universe

There in the deepest parts of space lies a menacing space ship.

"Admiral!" said a deep voice. The Admiral turned around and said "yes

your majesty" to a figure that was real shady. The figure has on a black and

red robe and was carrying what seemed to be a scythe. "Where are my

children?" asked the figure. "I don't know milord but we do have a

situation" said the Admiral with a straight face. "What is the situation?"

Asked the figure putting his hand on his chin. "We have picked up a spike

in cosmic energy near Cosmotopia". I told those blasted cosmotopians that if

they tried something funny terrible things would happen to their beloved

king" Said the figure. "what do we do your majesty?" asked the Admiral.

"Simple we wait and see if what is happening is truly the work of the Star

Knights.

Chapter 2 

Mississippi River Bank, Louisiana

Joshua, Justin, Vanessa, and Trina were on the banks playing in the water.

The only one not playing was the 10 year old genius Takeshi Takashi. He

was working on his robot Starlight. He made it from an Xbox 360 and other

computer parts. "Hey, Tak enjoy the party" Said Joshua. "C'mon let me

work" said Takeshi. "All work and no play make jack a dull boy" said

Trina who splashed water straight on Tak. Takeshi shook his wild hair and

said "Oh real nice I spend hours getting this hair correct and you have to

mess it up". "Yeah, yeah dude I could sweep my kitchen with your hair"

said Joshua. "Hey you got the list Josh?" asked Vanessa. Josh dug in his

pants pocket and said "yep". "So are we really going to do everything on this

list?" asked Justin. "It's easy if we do it together" said Vanessa. "Alright but

lets promise each other something" said Trina "Lets promise to make this a

summer to remember". They put their arms in and One after another agreed.

"Got that right" said Joshua. "Well okay" said Justin. "Si mi hermana" said

Vanessa. "You got it" said Takeshi. Takeshi went back to his robot and

activated it. "Alright Starlight scan the summer list" said the genius. All of

a sudden a holographic list showed up on the robots back. "atta girl" said

Takeshi. Vanessa read the first thing on the list. "Find out what's in the

cabin in the swamp?" asked V. "If it's a dud we can at least say we did it"

said Joshua. With that they got on the respective ATV's and rolled out.

Zandrekian Universe

A young man was in training. His skin was a pale grey and he had a

mechanical yellow right eye, left arm and right leg. He had a lean body

structure and long red and black hair. In his hand a broad sword with a red

blade with black edges. He was surrounded by Silver and red robots. The

Robots ran towards him seemingly attacking him. The young man took the

sword out of its sheath and swung. One of the robots head was cut clean off.

He side stepped another robot cut its arm off and beat it with its own

appendage. "Worthless pieces of tin" said the cold and deadly prince Rajlin.

Two robots were running towards him. He closed his eyes and waved out a

furious wave of red cosmic energy. The robots automatically broke apart.

"Well done young prince" said a random deep voice. "Captain these drills

don't even compare to my true talent, I am the best warriors in all of the

cosmos." "Second to your father young one do not get ahead of yourself"

said the captain over the intercom. "Then why don't you come in here and

face me" Said the eager young prince. "I will come in there when your

bloodlust settles down" said the captain. The prince walked out of the room

and punched the metal wall. The metal wall showed his fist dent mark in the

wall. All of a sudden a teenage girl shows up. She looked like Rajlin but

with feminine features. She had a mechanical arm and leg. "Hey Raj father

wants us" said the young woman who's name was princess Zevlin. "Fine

let's go see what he wants" said the arrogant prince.

Cosmotopia, Flying Castle

Starlina is walking down the corridors to the Kings chamber. As

she opens the door she thinks to herself "This is not fair at all I help the

kingdom and this is what I get, trouble with the 'king'". In the Throne room

it is dark and there is a spotlight on Starlina and the Person on the throne.

"You called your majesty?" asked the young princess. "You disobeyed me"

said the 'king'. He had on fancy but some what battle ready boots. He had

white pants that were kind of baggy. He was wearing some sort of white

Vest with a silver chain of a moon. His face was shadowed all you could see

was black bobbed hair. "I told you the Star Knights could not be trusted and

what do you do, you steal my key and unleash new Star Knights on

Unsuspecting universes!" Starlina rolled her eyes and said "okay, first cut

the theatrics junior". She clapped her hands and a massive chandelier

brightened up revealing the face of a young man (17 or 18) on the throne.

"Okay sis you really are being a buzz kill". Starlina ignored him and said

"second of all why can't Star Knights be trusted they have done the

universes a lot of good." "And a lot of bad" retorted Prince Starlile II "Star

Knights are the reason we don't have a mom right now!" "Wow one group

doesn't make the whole bunch bad." "Ok so tell me the truth if it wasn't for

the Star Knights would I not be in charge while Universe are being claimed

by untold terrors". The princess shook her head "how did you know what I

did anyway?" The Prince smiled and said "Jail threatens kids you know."

Starlina was thoroughly pissed. "Real mature threaten a kid with Jail time".

"What? I had to do something and the point is that we can't trust Star

Knights said the prince. "Fine but ask yourself this" said the furious princess

"If you can't trust Star Knights what makes you think you can trust The

Zangekians". With that she left the prince confused and angry.

Chapter 3

New Orleans, Louisiana

In the swamp Josh, Jus, Trina, V, and Tak were storming through

the mud and Water. The swamp was quite a disgusting place. Well Then

again it's a swamp. Either way it smelled terrible. "Eweeeeee, nasty" said

Vanessa who was on Josh's shoulder. "Don't complain you don't have to be

waist deep in water, mud, and … well who knows what else" said Justin. All

of a sudden an Alligator came near them. This alligator was different

because it had what seemed like an eye patch. "Hey Rodger" said Vanessa

"still sporting the one eye look I see". Roger growled at that. "Now Rodger"

said Justin taking out a slingshot from his backpack "remember the last time

you attacked us". Rodger grunted as he knew all to well. With that Rodger

swam away. "Later Gator" said Josh with his trademark smirk. "Look" said

Trina. Just ahead was an old run down wooden shack. "What do you think

is in there?" asked Trina. "Were about to find out" said Takeshi. Meanwhile

no one noticed that Vanessa's back pocket was glowing.

Zadrekian Warship 

On the Deck of the ship were Prince Rajlin and Princess Zevlin.

"You called us your supremeness" said the deadly brother sister duo. "Yes It

appears that some of our enemies may be calling upon the Star Knights as

backup". "Why would they do that?" asked Zevlin. Rajlin was confused as

well. "They wouldn't possibly endanger their king, would they?" The figure

who remained in the shadows thought to himself and said "In case it is true

why don't we make sure that we make them know what they are dealing

with". Rajlin had a confident smirk on his face. He was sure that no one in

all the universes could defeat him. "Rest assured father that you will be

pleased at the result of our conquest of another planet" said Rajlin. The

father nodded to his son. His son was a fine young conqueror but yet was

very cocky. "Very well take some Blak matter with you" said the terrifying

deep voice. As Rajlin left he smirked not because of the terror he could

cause but because of him finally facing Star Knights. Star Knights were

supposedly the best in all galaxies. "Finally I will test my true skills"

thought Rajlin to himself.

New Orleans, Louisiana

The crew walked up to the old shack. Vanessa went into

Justin's bag and got out the flashlight. "Whoa" said Trina kind of amazed at

the shack. It actually looked like a school building There was a chalkboard, a

Teachers desk and a dunce cap. Joshua laughed and put the dunce cap on

Justin's head. "Looks like a perfect fit" said Joshua. "Well it's kind of loose"

said Justin obviously not getting the joke. The whole crew just laughed and

Justin scratched his head. All of a sudden Takeshi saw a black and silver

treasure chest. The Chest had four stars on it and numerous silver swirls.

"Hey look at this thing" said the Japanese genius. He dusted of the treasure

chest and tried to open it. "It's locked" said Vanessa. All of a sudden a

bright silver light flash so bright they could not ignore it. Vanessa turned

around "Where is that coming from?" She asked. "It's coming from you"

said Joshua as he dug in her back pocket. He then pulled out a black and

silver skeleton key that happened to match the chest. "Guys I am a little

freaked right now" said Trina "and I'm the weird one." "Oh come on what's

the harm Its not like its gonna fit" said the forever smirking Justin. Josh took

a look back at the group and shrugged "This better be worth it" said Josh.

All of a sudden when josh turned the key the chest sprung open and out

came a bright light that started to suck them in. Vanessa started to scream


End file.
